The overall ojectives of this proposal is to examine, by electrophysiological, natural stimulation and anatomical means, the organization and processing of vestibular, visual and neck afferents within the dentate nucleus of the cat in order to understand better the role of the neocerebellum during hand-eye coordination. The goals for the current year will be to characterize electrophysiologically and with natural stimulation the receptor groups projecting to the dentate nucleus and to define their functional interaction within the nucleus. In addition, the important visual, vestibular and nuchal pathways to the neocerebellum will be studied using horseradish peroxidase and 3H-amino acid autoradiographic techniques.